Star Wars: Timelines
by ComplteNerd2018
Summary: Luke travels alone to find something the force is leading him to. He encounters something that may very well change the course of history.


Not so long ago in small town USA…

COMPLETE NERD 2018

Episode II: Return of the Nerd

Complete nerd 2018 after abandoning his Life is Strange Fanfiction

so many months ago finally decides to get off their lazy ass and create

a new fanfiction, this time Star Wars themed. This story will be set in the Clone Wars Era.

The story will involve Time Travel, Anakin, Padme', Luke, Ahsoka, Obi-Won, Rex, and various other Clone Wars characters. CompleteNerd2018 does not claim to have created or own anything related to Star Wars (with the exception of this story and others they may have been written by me) . Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilms & Disney. The Following is the Result of the Authors..."geuinous"...

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

STAR WARS: TIMELINES

(If someone else has already taken this title please let me know)

Prologue

Luke was alone on the outer edges of the galaxy, something from the force was calling him. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring in the X-Wing. He looked at his sensors to see what all the fuss was about.

'Massive energy build up. I can feel it causing a disturbance in the force. Maybe I should steer clear of it'.

The Moment he thought that all hell broke loose. A hole in space, and possibly time, ripped open in front of him. Lightning danced all around his X-Wing, as if the disturbance was targeting him. Due to his great piloting skills he was able to Avoid most of them, but there was two much to handle. One of the bolts hit him and knocked out most of the systems and damaged life support. The hole began to drag him in.

'Damnit… Should have brought Artoo along. Then again the force called me here. Maybe it's destiny… or fate'.

So Luke sat and watched helplessly as he was dragged to his possible doom. Just before he entered the strange phenomena, Luke blacked out

Chapter One: Answers

(This where the fun begins)

Luke's X- Wing

Half out it Luke struggles to figure out what just happened. His vision was blurred and something seemed very out of place in the force. He could no longer feel his sister's presence. To make matters worse no one knew where he was. Has his vision focuses he looks outside the cockpit. He can see a ship approaching, a Star Destroyer. As it approached he could feel the presence of an old friend and a relative. But something was different. They were not ghost. Luke could sense that they were alive.

"Ben is that you? Is father with you?" No response 'This has to be a trick,' but the force told him otherwise.

'This is a lot, I need to meditate, maybe I can find some answers,' Luke closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep meditation. Images of the clone wars began flashing in front of him. He saw a young version of his father fighting long dead dark lords. Luke then heard a voice, "You don't belong in this time, Luke," a force ghost appeared in front of him, "My name is Qui Gon-Jinn. I was Obi-Wan's master. Allow me to make sense of this for you. The force brought you here so that you can hopefully prevent your father from turning to the dark side".

"I see. But how am I going to explain that to him?" Luke asked.

"When the time is right you will tell them your name. You can tell them your from the future, but don't tell them your last name. The rift in time also allowed Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to see the events of the future. He trust his padawan. You could use her to convince him However, you only get one chance. It is very rare that things like this occur".

"I will not fail, master"

"One more thing, try to change the council's mind on marriage and emotional attachment. While a Jedi should be focused, emotional suppression has turned one too many good souls to the dark side. don't use your last name just yet".

Venator Integrity

Asoka's quarters

Ahsoka was meditating. She was concerned about her master. He had not been himself lately. She could see flashes of anger and was worried he was turning to the dark side. She, like her master was hoping to find some answers. She began to have a vision. It was not clear what it was. She needed to focus harder. A flash of white light came into view. A ship was falling into it. That was preceded by a tall dark figure fighting someone who almost resembled Anakin but with blonde hair. For some reason the Chancellor was in the background trying to convince blonde Anakin to kill the dark figure. The blonde responded with "No, I am a Jedi. Like my Father before me".

The Vision was cut and the image changed to a planet being destroyed. The dark figure was standing there watching it happen. The vision changed again to a mask being put over someone's face, but it was burned so she could not tell who it was.

The Vision changed again. This time, Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing on Mustafar. Anakin eyes were red with hatred. He was consumed by the Dark Side. He Told Obi-Wan "If you are not with me, then you are my enemy". The vision changed one last time to her master slaughtering the younglings.

Ahsoka lost focus and fell out of meditation. She collapsed to her knees and in tears. She said to herself "No… that can't be true. My master would never do anything I just saw".

She runs out of her room and bumps into Captain Rex. He sees that she in a state of distress, "Ahsoka, is everything alright?"

"Rex, where is Anakin," Ahsoka demands.

"He's on the bridge," Ashoka runs off to her master, "Hey wait for me!"

Venator Integrity

The Bridge

On the Bridge of the Integrity, Anakin stares off into space waiting for something to happen. He is deep in thought.

Come on there has to be something out here. I can feel it. It called me here. Whatever 'it' is.

"Are you alright Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked his troubled friend, "You seem distracted by whatever brought you here. Actually you seem to have been distracted a lot recently."

"I'm fine, Master," Anakin lied, "Just hoping that this will give me some answers I've been looking for."

"Excuse me, General Skywalker" One the bridge officers interrupted them, "I'm picking something up on sensors. It looks like a fighter but I cannot identify what kind it is."

"A fighter? Is it approaching us?"

"Yes sir, but it is adrift"

"Anakin, there is someone on that ship," Obi-Wan said with a concerned look on his face, "Someone very strong with the force. They are calling out to me."

"I can feel it too. An old friend of yours?

"No Anakin, I've never met them but they calling out to me, and their father."

Ahsoka enters the bridge, a little frightened "Master I've felt a disturbance in the force."

Anakin and Obi-Wan look at her, "We know".

Then, a man appeared behind them, "Greetings"

The three jedi all drew their lightsabers and the clones all had their blasters aimed at him. Anakin was the first to speak, "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get aboard?".

"My, name is Luke. I am a jedi from the future who has come to warn you about events that will cause great suffering. And I'm not on the ship. Not physically anyways. I'm communicating to you through the force."

Anakin was not convinced by this answer "Why exactly should we believe you? This is all completely insane. For all we know this could be some sith trick!".

"I had visions of my master doing awful things," Ahsoka growled, "Would you have anything to do with this?".

"Wait, what visions about me?".

Luke looks at Ashoka. Unable to tell Ahsoka want Anakin is to become he comes up with an excuse, "I'll discuss more when I'm onboard your ship. My life support has been damaged and communicating through the force like this is exhausting".

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied, "We'll have you brought on board. However, we ask that you turn over any weapons you have. This story you tell seems quite impossible".

"Of course, master." Luke's image fades away, leaving Obi-Wan confused as to why he directly referred to him as 'master'. The clones and jedi stand down their weapons

"This Luke guy has a lot of explaining to do," Anakin looks toward Ahsoka "Starting with the visions you mentioned. What did you see in them anyways? Can't be that bad".

"Master, you may not like what I have to say," she looks around the room and notices that the entire bridge crew is waiting to hear what she has to say, "Maybe we should do this in private".

Anakin notices the same thing,"Agreed".

"Wait a minute, where's Rex? Could've sworn he was right behind me".

20 minutes ago on the bottom of the ship

"Wait, Ahsoka hold the elevator!" but it's too late the door closes. Rex lets out a long sigh, "Jedi… never know what their gonna do next".

A passing clone overhears him, "Yeah, but they're damn good at cuttn' up clankers".

"You got that right brother!"


End file.
